The present invention relates generally to a lift-top refrigerator cabinet and, more particularly, to a safety latch for preventing accidental lowering of the lift-top from its open position.
Certain types of refrigerated display cabinets include lift-top glass lids which are movable between a lowered closed position and a raised open position to permit access to the interior of the cabinet. Such a lid is manually lifted from the closed position to the open position, and to maintain the lid in the open position, gas springs commonly are supported at opposite ends of the lid for holding the lid in a fully open condition. Such a spring is typically charged with nitrogen gas or the like for maintaining the spring in an active or extended position. The gas charge is sufficient to maintain the glass lid in a fully open position but can be overcome by manually lowering the lid against the force of the gas pressure. After a period of time, and particularly in cold conditions associated with refrigerators, the gas springs can lose pressure, either partially or completely. In the event of a partial loss of pressure, the springs may allow the lid to lower partially, resulting in the lowered outwardly extended end of the lid creating a safety hazard to personnel moving about the cabinet. In the event of a complete loss of pressure, the unexpected collapse of the lid can cause injury to personnel placing items into or removing items from the cabinet.